JumpStart Adventure Challenge
JumpStart Adventure Challenge is a game that was initially released in 2000. It was included as a bonus disc in the Deluxe 2-CD set releases of JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain, JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls (instead of Haunted Island), JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective, and JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest. It focuses on sports, and unusually for a JumpStart game, most of the activities have no educational value. In 2003, JumpStart Adventure Challenge was re-released with the JumpStart Advanced series. The third grade version was re-released with JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade as Far Out Field Trips, the fourth grade version was re-released with JumpStart Advanced 4th Grade as Ultimate Field Trips, and the fifth grade version was re-released with JumpStart Advanced 5th & 6th Grade as Extreme Field Trips. Originally, the game only had four activities. Four more could be downloaded from the Internet during the game's initial release period. In the Advanced series releases, all eight activities are included. JumpStart Around the World is essentially the preschool-2nd grade equivalent of Jumpstart Adventure Challenge. Gameplay In the game, the player engages in various sports events in Adventure World. Each sports event has its own activity. There are three skill levels for each activity: Beginner, Intermediate, and Expert. The player must choose their skill level at the beginning of each activity. The skill level will determine the number of obstacles, bonus objects, and power-ups available, as well as the playing speed. Each activity has a timer and a score feature, and the goal is to complete the event and obtain as many points as possible before the timer runs out. The player must spend tickets each time they engage in an event. If the player runs out of tickets, they must go to the arcade to retrieve more. As the player wins events, they collect design elements for their magazine. The magazine has two pages for each event, and there are four design elements for each page. The design elements are: *Dynamic Headlines *Fun Facts, Articles and Advertisements *Action Packed Photos *Rockin' Song and Sound Files After the player has collected all four design elements for a page, they earn a set of stickers for that page. The difference between JumpStart Around the World and Jumpstart Adventure Challenge is that in JumpStart Around the World, the player has to first select the final destination and then keep selecting the next destination and then a mode of transportation, while in Jumpstart Adventure Challenge, the player only has to select a sports event. Characters *Botley *Sally Chu *TJ Adams *Jo Hammet *Zack *Jess *Jack Cancun Locations and Activities Initially Available *'Snowy Mountain' **Activity: Mountain Mayhem (snowboarding) **Cost: 40 tickets **Character(s): Zack and Jess **Description: First, select whether you'd like to play with Zack or Jess. Use the left and right arrow keys to move your partner around the course. The up arrow key makes your partner jump. Avoid the obstacles, such as trees, giant snowballs, igloos, and ice patches. watch for bonus objects, such as ramps or snowmen, which give you extra speed and points. The hot cocoa power-up will allow you to take one hit without any penalties. *'Rocky Cliff Rock' **Activity: Rock 'n' Roll (rock climbing) **Cost: 30 tickets **Character(s): Botley **Description: Move Botley up, down, left, and right using the arrow keys. The space bar makes Botley swing across chutes and openings. The goal is to climb to the top of the mountain before the timer runs out. Avoid the obstacles such as falling rocks, mountain goats, and crumbling footholds. Collect the bonus items for extra speed and points. A power-up will allow you to take one hit without any penalties. *'Boardwalk' **Activity: Blade the Boardwalk (inline skating) **Cost: 30 tickets **Character(s): Jo Hammet **Description: Use the left and right arrow keys to steer Jo through the course. The up arrow key makes her jump. Pressing the space bar when she jumps off a ramp makes her do an aerial trick. Avoid the obstacles such as trash cans, gaps, benches, and bicycles. Look for bonus items such as ramps, trampolines, and and swinging ropes, which give you extra speed and points. The sports juice power-up allows Jo to take one hit without any penalties. *'Bike Trails' **Activity: Downhill Derby (mountain biking) **Cost: 20 tickets **Character(s): Sally and TJ **Description: First, choose whether you'd like to play with Sally or TJ. Use the left and right arrow keys to steer your biker through the course. The up arrow key makes the biker jump. Pressing the space bar when they jump off a ramp makes them do an aerial trick. Move the bike between pairs of flags for points. Avoid obstacles and collect bonus items. The bike pump power-up allows you to take one hit without any penalties. You must reach the finish line before the timer runs out to win. Extended Content *'Skate Park' **Activity: Hip Hop Half Pipe (skateboarding) **Cost: 40 tickets **Character(s): Jo Hammet **Description: Use the left and right arrow keys to move Jo back and forth on the half-pipe and gain speed. The bar at the bottom of the screen indicates how much speed you currently have. When Jo is at the top of the half-pipe, use the 1, 2, 3, and 4 number keys to do tricks. You'll earn points from doing tricks. Use the up and down arrow keys to steer Jo around the half-pipe and avoid the obstacles such as banana peels and beach balls. Collect bonus items such as helmets and sneakers to boost your performance. *'Beach' **Activity: Hang Tin Surfing (surfing) **Cost: 30 tickets **Character(s): Botley **Description: Use the arrow keys to move Botley over waves. Press and hold the Control key to start surfing on a wave. The longer you can ride the wave, the more points you earn. However, you lose points if you fall off while surfing a wave. Avoid the obstacles such as sharks. *'River' **Activity: Rock the Rapids (river rafting) **Cost: 20 tickets **Character(s): Sally and TJ **Description: First, choose whether you'd like to play with Sally or TJ. Use the left and right arrow keys to steer the kayak. The up arrow key makes the kayak move faster, and the down arrow key makes the kayak slow down or stop. The space bar allows you to duck under overhanging logs. Move the kayak between pairs of flags for points. Collect the bonus items and avoid the obstacles. You must reach the finish line before the timer runs out to win. *'Observatory' **Activity: World Wide Glide (hang-gliding) **Cost: 30 tickets **Character(s): Zack and Jess **Description: Move the glider up, down, left, and right using the arrow keys. You have to fly the glider through a certain number of rings to win. As you glide, avoid obstacles such as storm clouds and birds. Arcade *Activity: Deep Sea Danger *Description: This activity rewards players with tickets. Move the fish through a maze-like setting by using the arrow keys. Eat all of the clam shells in the maze to win the game. You must answer math, reading, and science questions to earn points. Each correct answer is worth ten points. After you win the game, your points become tickets. Avoid the sharks that swim through the maze. If your fish runs into a shark, you lose a try. If you lose all of your tries, the game ends, and any points you earned will not become tickets. Toolbar The toolbar is represented by a purple bar with icons at the bottom of the screen. It allows the player to access various features. The features on the toolbar are: *'Options' - This allows the player to adjust the volume, view high scores, or view the credits. *'Adventure World' - This button displays a map of Adventure World, where the player can choose an event. *'Arcade' - This button takes the player to the arcade, where they can earn more tickets. *'Exit' - This allows the player to exit the game. *'Magazine Screen' - This allows the player to view their magazine. *'Tickets' - This displays the tickets that the player has collected. They player can hold a maximum of 100 tickets at a time. *'Sticker Display Window' - This allows players to view stickers they have collected and add them to their magazine pages. *'Print' - This allows players to print out their magazine pages. Gallery Screenshots ac options.png|The options screen ac loading screen.png|The loading screen ac exit screen.png|The exit screen ac tickets.png|Tickets (third grade version) Promotional Artwork 56312.png|Promotional artwork featuring the main characters zack jess info image.png|Zack and Jess on an information image botley online poll image.png|Artwork of Botley for an online poll jsw_adv_map.jpg|Artwork of Adventure World Videos JumpStart Adventure Challenge Field Trips intro|Intro References Category:Games Category:Bonus discs Category:Third Grade Products Category:Fourth Grade Products Category:Fifth Grade Products Category:Sixth Grade Products Category:JumpStart Adventure Challenge Category:2000 Releases